


See you, Sawacchan!

by linqyao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Football Player Oikawa, High School, M/M, Photographer Daichi, tags will be added with the upcoming chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqyao/pseuds/linqyao
Summary: Saying goodbye means going away. "See you" is a promise to meet again.Daichi learns the many sides of one (1) Oikawa Tooru. How this came to be, he can't begin to explain.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	See you, Sawacchan!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! I'm finally uploading this!!! I have reworked and rewritten this story so many times but I'm finally ready to show it to you! As you can probably tell, this story takes place in the U.S. and Oikawa plays American football: this is partly because the original idea for this story was just to make a cheesy teen romance type of story and also because I live in the U.S. and am more familiar with the school system here! The characters are still Japanese btw I would never whitewash them. 
> 
> I really really hope you enjoy!

“Sawamura, you’re going to be late.” Daichi banged his head on the underside of his desk. Rubbing the sore spot, he craned his neck to see the photography club president looking down on him. There was no sympathy in his expression as he pointed toward the classroom door.

Daichi scrambled to gather his belongings, narrowly avoiding hitting his head again in his haste to get going. “See you, Kunimi!” Daichi hollered at the president as he jogged out of the classroom.

“You forgot your camera.” Kunimi yelled back, and Daichi groaned.

It was going to be a long day.

\--

Daichi could have cried in relief when he arrived to see that the Blue Castle football team had not started practicing yet.

Sweat beaded at his forehead as he made his way to the far end of the field, uncomfortably hot in his photography club windbreaker. He probably should have taken it off, but the team was getting into their first huddle of the season and Daichi could  _ not _ miss that picture opportunity.

The practice went by mostly without a hitch. Daichi, positioned at various, sometimes uncomfortable, angles, got more than a few good shots of the team. 

He was sweating like crazy though. Was he allowed to leave yet? No, he had to stick through this. It was almost over.

A football came whizzing past his face. 

Daichi, finally snapped out of his heat-induced contemplation, looked up to see the football captain calling out to him. 

Oikawa Tooru. He was something of a celebrity at Blue Castle, with his perfectly coiffed hair and dazzling smile. Daichi had even heard that he had a fan club. 

Kunimi had specifically warned Daichi not to associate with him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Oikawa was much closer now, close enough that Daichi could see the freckles on his nose. He took a step back. Oikawa’s face twitched.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Pretty sure that football is long gone though. You better make sure that didn’t hit somebody’s car.” Oikawa’s eyes widened a fraction at Daichi’s passiveness before he schooled his face back into its original charming expression. Daichi tried not to be too pleased with himself at the reaction.

“Are you new here, by any chance?”

“Yes, actually. How’d you know?”

“Hm. Just a hunch.” The captain supplied, a bit mysteriously, before excusing himself to retrieve the football. 

\--

Kunimi, impressed with Daichi’s work, formally assigned him to all future football events. Great.

\--

At every practice Daichi attended, he was almost nailed in the head by a football. Every time, a certain captain came to retrieve it. It wasn’t until the 3rd attempt on his life that he started to suspect something was up.

“You know, Oikawa, you don’t have to throw the ball at my head just to talk to me.” The captain had the gall to act shocked.

“Sawacchan! It wounds me to know that you think so low of me!” Daichi levelled him with an unimpressed look. He dropped the act to smile teasingly. “Oh come on, you weren’t even a  _ little _ impressed by my aim? I could’ve hit you if I wanted to.”

“I’m sure that line’s very popular with your fan club.”

Before Oikawa could sputter at Daichi’s pointed mention of his fans, a booming voice yelled at the captain to get back to practice. He rubbed the back of his neck meekly before grinning and holding up a peace sign. “That’s my cue! I’ll see you, Sawacchan!”

Daichi didn’t know when he started to find that smile endearing.

“Yeah, see you.”

\--

It was a cloudy day in late September when Oikawa approached Daichi after a game. He didn’t usually do that; Daichi was more than a little caught off guard.

“Hey Sawacchan! Did you see me out there?” Oikawa’s usually perfect hair was now matted to his forehead with sweat. His breath was still fast from the game, hands on his hips as he tried to casually regulate it. Daichi decided he liked this messy side of Oikawa.

“Of course I did. You played great, as to be expected from Blue Castle’s star quarterback.” Oikawa preened at Daichi’s earnest compliment. 

“Did you get any good shots of me?” The captain leaned into Daichi’s space, peering at the camera screen. Daichi shoved his face away. “Aw, come on! I’m just curious!”

“Then you can wait for the yearbook.” 

In the confines of his mind, Daichi could admit that he had grown to find his pictures to be a bit personal, something he couldn’t just  _ show _ anyone. No amount of Oikawa’s pouting would change his mind (not that Daichi was affected by it, of course).

The familiar, thunderous voice of Iwaizumi rang out, telling Oikawa that the bus was leaving. He interrupted Daichi before he could say goodbye.

“Can I get your number?” Oikawa blurted, before quickly covering it up with a smile and adding, “So we can hang out, of course.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at Oikawa, whose smile faltered a bit in the face of Daichi’s scrutinization, before taking pity on the captain and nodding. 

“I’ll text you later! See you, Sawacchan!” Oikawa waved with his phone as he ran to the bus. 

Daichi waved back, smiling to himself.

“Hey  _ Sawacchan _ .” A familiar voice sounded from behind him.

“Hello, Kunimi.” Daichi sighed, turning to his club president, expecting to see a disapproving glare. Instead, Kunimi looked contemplative as he watched Oikawa’s retreating figure.

“He seems different. Around you, I mean.”

“What?”

“He didn’t even notice me watching you guys.” Kunimi said, like that explained everything. “I think, maybe, you were right not to listen to me.”

The club president turned and left without another word, a barely-there smile on his face. It was the most expressive Daichi had ever seen him be. 

Daichi’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Unknown Number**

[7:37pm] Hey Sawacchan! ヾ(＾▽＾)ﾉ

Daichi thought, maybe, Kunimi was right.

\--

Later in the night, when the sky was pitch black and the street lights spilled in from his window, Daichi deigned to reply. 

Hi [9:06pm]

**Oikawa**

[9:10pm] took u long enough to answer! I almost thought u gave me a fake number T_T

thats a good idea i wish i thought of that [9:12pm]

**Oikawa**

[9:13pm] im gonna choose to ignore that

[9:13pm] ANYWAY!

[9:13pm] wyd

homework [9:14pm]

and texting you i guess [9:14pm]

**Oikawa**

[9:15pm] oh lol i'll let you work then

[9:15pm] goodnight (◜௰◝)/

no [9:16pm]

i mean [9:16pm]

i dont mind [9:16pm]

**Oikawa**

[9:17pm] if you say so! 

If Daichi fell asleep at 1am that night, nobody needed to know. 

\--

Huddling under a rusty overhang during a thunderstorm was not what Daichi had in mind when Oikawa asked him to hang out.

“Uhm… sorry?” Oikawa’s smile was lopsided as he tried for an apologetic look. Daichi tried his best to ignore the fact that their sides were flush against each other, hands brushing with every minute motion. His shoulder was steadily getting drenched. 

“There’s a cafe down the street, I think we could wait out the storm there. We’d have to make a run for it though.” Daichi offered. 

“But my hair!” Oikawa pouted. When their eyes met, Daichi came to the realization that their faces were  _ way _ too close. From the way his cheeks colored faintly, Daichi could tell that Oikawa was thinking the same thing. He quickly turned his face away before relenting, “Fine. But you better run fast! I’m not waiting for you!”

The first thing Oikawa did when they arrived at the cafe was search for the nearest reflective surface to fix his hair; Daichi was a bit preoccupied with trying to breathe.

“You know, I’m actually kinda surprised that you kept up with me back there.” Oikawa admitted once they were seated in a booth. Their drenched appearance had earned more than a few questioning looks from both patrons and workers alike. Water was still dripping from Daichi’s hair down his neck.

“I guess those volleyball training camps came in handy after all.” Oikawa’s eyes widened in interest. 

“You played volleyball?”

“Uh, yeah. At my old school.” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Oikawa watched him with barely concealed curiosity, seeming to hang onto his every word. Daichi almost flushed at the attention. 

“Why don’t you play at Blue Castle? Our team’s pretty good, I think.” It was the obvious question to ask. Daichi’s mind couldn’t even entertain the idea. He missed his team, his friends, so badly. He was supposed to lead them to victory this year; how could he even  _ try _ to do that with any team that wasn’t them?

“I just… it wouldn’t be the same.” Daichi’s voice came out smaller than he wanted. Oikawa studied him with furrowed brows.

Their silence was broken by a waitress coming to take their order. 

Daichi could feel Oikawa’s gaze on him as he politely ordered a blueberry muffin and house chai. In return, he kicked the captain’s shin when he pestered the waitress with too many questions. The latter gawked at him before settling on a triple chocolate cake milkshake. 

“I like seeing you be nice to people.” Oikawa rested his chin on his palm, watching Daichi with mirth. Daichi sputtered.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m nice all the time!” Daichi glared at Oikawa. The captain chuckled.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sawacchan!”

When Oikawa walked Daichi home that night, he would deny how his eyes always wandered to the captain’s face, illuminated by the moonlight. He could see stars in his eyes and his breath ghost in the air. He thought that this Oikawa, the one that smiled secretively when he caught Daichi’s eye, and rambled on about constellations and that fact that they’re not alone in the universe, was one seen by very few. 

“Well, this is my stop.” Daichi said, a bit sadly, and reached to open the front door of his house. “Other than getting rained on, I had a pretty good time with you. We should hang out again sometime.”

“Missing me already, hm?” Oikawa teased, but he didn’t seem to be looking at Daichi. “I had a good time too. You’re good company, Sawacchan.”

It was when Oikawa lingered at Daichi’s doorstep, not quite looking at Daichi’s face but  _ past _ it, that he realized the captain was surveying his home. 

“Do you, uhm, want to come in?”

Daichi didn’t understand why his words made Oikawa’s hazel eyes soften, and his smug smile turn so frightfully genuine. He didn’t understand why he felt like this moment was something sacred, something delicate to be held close and cherished. He didn’t understand why his chest filled with warmth and his insides turned to goo at that damned smile. 

As quickly as it came, it was gone again.

“It’s already getting late, I’d better go.” Oikawa looked a bit crestfallen, his smile crooked, and it all looked  _ wrong _ compared to what Daichi just witnessed. “Maybe another day, Sawacchan.”

“Yeah, okay. See you, Oikawa.”

\--

“Another day” ended up being 2 weeks later, accompanied by Oikawa’s friends Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. In Daichi’s home. With Daichi’s sister.

He had a feeling that it was going to be a long day.

But days never really felt all that long around Oikawa. 

\--

Daichi almost didn’t hear the doorbell ring over the sound of the sizzling pan in his hand. “Mayu, get the door for me!” He hollered at his sister, who groaned before getting up from her place slouched on the couch. 

“Hi there, you must be Sawacchan’s younger sister! Your pigtails are very cute! Is that a Monster High shirt? My nephew loves Holt.” A familiar voice floated into the kitchen from the hallway. “You like Clawdeen? Great choice, she’s my fave too.”

Oikawa being good with kids was  _ not _ something Daichi expected. 

“What are you smiling about?” Oikawa asked, leaning against the doorframe. He watched Daichi jump at his voice with amusement. 

Daichi flushed; he hadn’t realized he had been smiling to himself. “It’s nothing.” Oikawa quirked an eyebrow at him, but any further questions he had were interrupted by a vaguely familiar, spiky-haired person stepping forward.

“Since Oikawa has no manners, I’ll introduce myself. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime,” He took Daichi’s hand in his own and shook it. His voice sounded nice compared to the yelling Daichi was used to hearing. Motioning to the two tall figures behind Oikawa, he continued, “that’s Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Don’t let their mean mugs intimidate you.”

“You’re one to talk.” The darker haired of the two quipped. Iwaizumi flicked him in the forehead, and Hanamaki laughed. 

Soon after, Daichi shooed them out of the kitchen, deeming them too much of a distraction. Oikawa whined, of course, and Iwaizumi smacked his arm before dragging him down the hall.

Daichi thought their group dynamic was quite charming.

That is, until they had dinner together.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi bickered for almost the entirety of the meal, while Hanamaki and Matsukawa, the enablers that they were, laughed in the background. Daichi’s 8 year old sister, Mayu, was the most civilized at the table. 

In an attempt to steer the conversation in a different direction, Daichi asked, “So, how’s the food?”

Oikawa turned to him with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. “It’s  _ amazing _ , Sawacchan.” Daichi leaned back in his chair, satisfied, until Oikawa added, “Unlike Iwa-chan’s cooking.”

“THAT’S IT!” Iwaizumi snapped, standing up from his chair with purpose. Matsukawa was doubled over in laughter as Hanamaki cheered ‘Get him, Iwaizumi!’

Daichi was quick to diffuse the situation, placing his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders firmly. “If you guys are going to fight, please do it outside.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa muttered an apology in unison. Dinner continued without a hitch.

\--

“Your friends are weird. I like them!” Mayu exclaimed after Iwaizumi and Oikawa left to do the dishes. 

“I’m glad.” Daichi replied. 

\--

Around 10pm, Mayu reluctantly retired to her room.

Matsukawa immediately pulled out his DVD of Insidious, grinning as Oikawa blanched. Daichi faintly remembered the captain mentioning his distaste for horror movies; he patted the space next to him, where Mayu had been previously seated, invitingly. Oikawa eyed him suspiciously before relenting and sidling up to Daichi’s side.

The lights turned off, and the dark TV screen displayed the ominous title screen. If asked, Oikawa would probably deny how he latched onto Daichi’s arm.

With every jumpscare, the football captain seemed to press closer and closer to Daichi. He wouldn’t say that he minded, but he was steadily losing feeling in his right arm. Daichi pried it loose slowly, trying not to stir Oikawa as he watched the character on screen maneuver in the dark with wide eyes.

With his arm safely resting on the back of the couch, Daichi dared to ask, “Are you scared?” 

“What? Of course not. I’m just… ” 

“Just…?”

“Cold! Yes, I’m  _ super _ cold! Brrr!” The captain insisted, wrapping his arms around himself for emphasis.

“I’ll go get you a blanket-” A hand caught Daichi’s wrist before he could get up. Oikawa avoided his gaze.

“I’m okay like this.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft. Daichi let his arm move from the backrest to wrap around Oikawa’s shoulder. The latter didn’t shrug it off.

“Okay.”

\--

After about an hour of the movie, Daichi excused himself to get a glass of water. Goosebumps prickled his skin without Oikawa there to keep him warm. Soft footsteps padded against the tile floor behind him.

“Hey, Sawacchan.” The captain said softly. Daichi smiled at how he wrapped his arms around himself. The 6-foot tall man looked incredibly gentle in the white kitchen lighting.

“Hey yourself. I thought you weren’t scared.” Daichi teased. Oikawa grinned as he leaned against the refrigerator.

“I just missed my human space heater.” Oikawa’s fingers played with the hem of his sweater (Which was huge, by the way. Daichi wasn’t sure if he really needed a heater with  _ that _ thing on).

“I’m not sure if I believe you.”

“Okay, so  _ maybe _ I came to make sure that you didn’t get attacked by spirits. What’s the harm in that?” Oikawa admitted. Daichi nearly bust a gut. 

“I appreciate the honesty.” Daichi said when his laughter subsided, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. Instead of his usual pouting, Daichi found that Oikawa was smiling softly at him. The sight made something twist in his chest.

“You don’t believe in ghosts, Sawacchan?” Oikawa hopped onto the counter next to Daichi, as if he wasn’t tall enough already. Daichi found that he didn’t mind craning his neck to see him.

“Nope. I won’t believe it ‘til I see it.”

And it was as he watched Oikawa Tooru go on a tangent about the existence of the supernatural that Daichi had the horrible, terrible, frightening, no-good realization that he was completely and utterly in love with him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I already know what's going to happen in the next chapter, I just need to get the writing done. I don't have a set schedule for the next upload and I have lots of school work as well, but I promise I'll get it up some time in the near future.
> 
> If you want, you can follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bIvckstar)  
> See you!
> 
> edit 11/27/20: hey friends! I've been thinking about this fic lately and how I'm a bit unhappy with the way I wrote it :( i WILL still get a second chapter up for y'all but right now I'm focusing on other works (that I feel are written better! yay growth!) including another oidai fic and an osaaka fic!


End file.
